


WILL YOU STAY WITH ME

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	WILL YOU STAY WITH ME

01

“Will you stay with me?”  
他开口，他抬头，于是四目相对。

这一刻……

他们在舞台上，在聚光灯下，不管眼神里是何种情绪，就这么凝望彼此，仿佛在用灵魂聆听对方的心跳。  
台下的尖叫从未间断，并且在此刻达到了顶点，如同世界也在为他们欢呼，可无人知晓他们自己是否混杂其中。  
他们如同末世爱侣一般抵死缠绵，几秒后就毫无留恋的放开。

然后在尖叫声中，音乐跟着歌声一起落幕。

永梦的手还撑着话筒支架，汗水在他的鼻尖上，将落未落。他能听见，他能感受到，身后有人正一步步靠近。  
他会像从前的每一次一样，双手环过我的腰，然后将我们的身体贴在一起，他的脸会埋进我的颈窝里，我能感受到他的心跳和呼吸，感受到我们的频率融为一体。  
然后他会开口说。  
“不愧是我的永梦，今天也很棒呢。”  
脑中的回放与现实重叠，永梦松了一口气，而且并没有去尝试控制自己的心跳。  
至少现在，还没有人能够从歌的影响下走出来。  
他这么宽慰自己。  
而帕拉德的手如他所愿，在离开之前才匆匆放开。  
永梦走在最后，他看着帕拉德的背影，看着那双手，他心里想——  
“永梦？到我旁边来。”  
帕拉德向他伸出手。

02

一行人因为演出的成功而决定去烤肉店庆祝，在简单的修整并且将经理人送回家之后，他们到了战兔和龙我经常光顾的地方。

路边的灯光略有些昏暗，旁边是开始褪色的路标和广告牌。店铺的灯光模模糊糊的洒在外面的黑暗里，他们到门口的时候还能看见不知道被谁丢在垃圾桶里的玫瑰花束，花瓣已经无可阻止地开始走向衰败。  
空气中飘飘忽忽的熟食香气，还有并不明显的焦糊味夹杂在其中。店内零散的坐着几个形单影只的人，而先后走进的五人让老板迎到了一张空闲的桌子前。

永梦和帕拉德理所当然的一起坐在了另外三人的对面，没有人觉得奇怪，也没人提出异议，这在所有人眼里只是普普通通的日常。  
然后接过菜单的帕拉德自然而然的靠向了他身边的主唱，没有一点阻滞地揽着对方的腰，轻车熟路地将两人喜欢的东西都点了，在店员带着打量的眼神下将菜单递到了对面贵利矢的手里。  
别人会怎么看他根本不在乎，和永梦的亲密对他而言是一种本能，而帕拉德从不抵抗这种与生俱来。

店里因为他们的到来而变得热闹，五个人一边聊天一边将肉夹上烤盘。  
他们谈论音乐，舞台设计，还有粉丝，直到说起队内定番，坐在对面的三个人齐刷刷地看向了正往永梦碗里夹肉的帕拉德。  
永梦心里咯噔一下。  
“今天你们也有好好完成定番呢，真是有仪式感。”  
“粉丝的尖叫我们都有听到哦，呜哇，热情到可怕。”  
……  
理所当然的笑容片刻不等就爬上了嘴角，帕拉德一边旁若无人地擦掉永梦嘴角的油，一边说：“永梦本来就是我的，而且，粉丝们也有在期待吧。”

烤盘上的油跳了一下，静静听着的永梦也被吓回了神。他接过贵利矢递给他的啤酒，脸上带着不作伪的笑容并且简短的道谢，然后扯住拉环，用力将其打开。

前半句是他上台前的练习，后半句是现实。

永梦收回和别人碰杯的手，然后往嘴里灌了一口，他尝到了酸涩的苦味，却感受到了说不出口的解脱。  
“帕拉德，以后也继续加油吧。”  
他说。  
可他没有看他的眼睛，也没有推拒他的靠近，只是带着莫名其妙满足的笑容，静静地听着，抬手碰杯，然后一口口酒下肚，偶尔会跟着一起大笑出声。  
此时，永梦的心跳终于平静下来，回到不去安静下来细数就无法感受到的程度。  
酒精入侵带来的眩晕感让他感觉自己在无法停止地下坠，被拉扯着，被纠缠着，而他选择顺从。

对面的三人对酒精还暂时没有什么感觉，而帕拉德则是在看到永梦喝酒之后停下了自己开瓶的手，他需要确保对方喝醉之后只有他自己一个人有足够的资格带他走。

而喝醉了的主唱已经被帕拉德扶着躺在了沙发上。  
还好只有两个人坐着的地方足够宽，不然可能会让他觉得有点不舒服。  
帕拉德这么想，然后他看着温暖又明亮的灯光打在永梦的侧脸上，跟随内心的想法将手抚了上去，轻轻地摩挲着睡着的人那不知是因为酒精还是别的什么而泛红的眼角。

剩下的人在永梦醉了以后也没什么喝酒的心思了，迅速而潦草的解决掉残局之后，贵利矢瞄了一眼眼神一直黏在主唱身上的帕拉德，起身去付了钱。

走出店子的时候夜已经深了，冰冷的空气如同刺一般毫不留情地扎进人体内，引起一阵激灵。  
垃圾桶里的玫瑰花已经彻底枯萎，明天会和其他的垃圾一起被处理。路灯还是那样的亮着，和他们到达的时候没有一点变化，它是模糊的，不知道究竟是为了深夜疲惫的人留下一盏，还是就这么单纯的照亮自己。

帕拉德抱着永梦跟在后面，他没有看到玫瑰，不会去揣测背后的故事，而他也没有注意此刻的时间。  
他只在怀里人因为感到寒冷而更贴近他的时候收紧双手，感到心脏被填满。

03

是十五岁的时候。父亲和母亲在门外吵架，帕拉德不记得是什么季节，只记得当时窗外的风很大，疯狂地刮过，发出厉鬼一样的尖叫，可是这也盖不住争吵的声音。母亲不停地说，声音嘶哑而尖锐，而父亲听上去要冷静一些。他们的争吵关于家庭，关于他，关于生活的油盐酱醋锅碗瓢盆，关于对现实的无能为力和推卸责任。结果当然是没有结果，他隔着门能听见易碎品撞击地面和墙壁的声音，还有母亲撕心裂肺的哭泣。  
那个时候风才终于停了，房间没有开灯，他假装自己已经睡着，而窗外正模模糊糊的探进一点光，是来自路灯的。  
从此之后，他们再也没有吵过架，也再不和对方说话，不看对方，如同对方不过是镜子里的另一个自己。他夹在中间，和每一个雷同的昨日一样，得不到温情，也不会被拥抱。

他们可以麻木的，如同死了一般活着，可是他不想。  
他一个人接受他人的挑衅，事不关己地看着面目或熟悉或眼生的脸。他掌心冰冷，但是拳头能感受到别人皮肉的温度，他死死地咬着牙齿，跟着几乎要破体而出的野性本能一拳一拳打上去，直到自己和对方都再也站不起来。  
后来再握紧拳头的时候他会感到疼，却能实实在在地感受到活着的实感。

学校老师曾经因为种种事情叫过父母去学校，可他们甚至不愿意和对方出现在家里以外的任何一个地方，于是谁都不去，他知道，可是他不去问，也不去说，最后也不再回到那个他曾经生活了十几年的房子里。  
那个地方不能称为家，他找不到恰当的词，只好这么对自己说。  
他还是在学校读书，自己找兼职，自己生活，一切都和从前差不多。

偶尔他会在日落之后从隐蔽的小巷走回出租屋，是为了去遇见夜晚的产物。他赤手空拳，对方手里捏着刀。疼痛是因为表皮在出现伤口，他保持冷静，在昏暗中准确地击中要害。  
下手有深浅，而他掌握着自己的力气，对方只是晕了过去，而他终于在跨过对方的身体之后快步走向了有光亮的尽头。  
路灯是模糊的，不知道究竟是为了深夜疲惫的人留下一盏，还是就这么单纯的照亮自己。  
整条街都是安静的，他却听见耳边狂躁的风声，还有疯狂的争吵。他握紧了拳头，弯下腰止不住地干呕。  
海水爬上了他的背，以不容拒绝的姿态把他吞下。他挣扎，周身却燃烧着冰凉的海水。他下沉，他不想下沉，他希望此刻，至少此刻，有人可以抓住他的手。  
然后有人抓住他的手。

你还好吗？  
他听见声音。  
他缓慢地睁开眼，看着近在咫尺的脸。  
还能站起来吗？需不需要帮忙？  
他从未见过这样的表情，他曾经所见全部都是行色匆匆，冷漠或者是别的什么。于是不对面前的陌生产生恐惧，他像受了蛊惑，鬼使神差地被摆弄手臂，然后靠着来人的支撑站了起来。他第一次感受到属于别人的体温，不是通过暴力，只是简单的接触，是他从来没有过的，他觉得新奇。

他恍恍惚惚，在一场属于他的二次灾难中以为天空将垂直落地，却在稀里糊涂中变成了一只受难的小鸟，落在了他的掌心。  
我叫宝生永梦，你呢？  
……帕拉德。

他们去了医院，帕拉德坐在椅子上，安静地让医生处理伤口，他对此习以为常，不管是药水的气味还是伤口的疼痛。  
而宝生永梦不一样，他觉得痛，于是絮絮叨叨的开始和帕拉德说话。  
大部分时候帕拉德只是点头和摇头，他不太清楚如何去回答宝生永梦的问题，从前没有人问过他，更不会有人教他要如何回答。  
幸好对方目的不在于此，只是为了让他从疼痛上转移注意力，一来二去反而有一种莫名其妙的和谐感。

直到医生点头确定帕拉德身上除了结痂的旧伤以外都处理完之后两个人的互动才停止。宝生永梦和医生打了招呼就准备去付钱，走之前还揉了揉帕拉德有些乱的头发。  
头顶传来的感觉很奇怪，帕拉德直直的望着宝生永梦的背影，突然生出一种笃定。

现在天很晚了，你家在哪里，我送你回去吧。  
我……？  
帕拉德的眼神里出现了一丝迷茫，然后迅速消失。他看着需要微微仰头才能看着他脸的青年，看见零散的灯光印在他的眼里，它们闪烁着，晃动着。  
然后他点了头，说出了那个他自己都不太记得清的地址。

他们理所当然地交换了联系方式，帕拉德不再会多在外面逗留，因为偶尔宝生永梦没有乐队的工作安排的时候会来找他，确认他有没有受伤，甚至是有没有好好吃饭。

某天不需要兼职的日子，帕拉德从床上醒来，他听见开门的声音，然后是熟悉的脚步声，宝生永梦轻车熟路地走进他的房间，手上提着为他准备的早餐。  
两个人坐在一起吃完了之后帕拉德开始收拾桌上的东西，这是独居后习惯的一部分，他希望保持整洁，并且不要出现易碎品。  
然后在他再度坐回宝生永梦对面的时候，对方说乐队需要一个贝斯手，直截了当地发起了邀请。  
帕拉德不会犹豫，他怎么可能会犹豫。  
好。

04

一开始需要大量的练习，帕拉德每天都泡在教室里，在讲解的老师走了之后他就去到练习室，闷头苦练，那个架势就好像整个世界都浓缩在他手中的贝斯里一样。  
没人知道，他也不说，他怕宝生永梦失望，他不想让那个向他伸出手的人露出曾经他熟悉无比的表情。  
他只需要笑着，然后。  
然后怎么样？帕拉德想。  
然后他的愿望就都由我来实现。

在这样的状态下，帕拉德进展几乎飞速，没用多长时间就可以开始投入乐队的合作，过程中，他也渐渐获得了来自他人的友谊。  
他不再对于别人的接触无所适从，原本就该属于18岁少年的朝气终于重见天日。

而那也是普通的一天，永梦照常走进练习室，闻声抬头的帕拉德迅速放下手中的乐器，面带微笑地迎着他走了上去，然后轻而易举地把他搂进了怀里。永梦能感受到帕拉德的心跳，分明的平稳却让他觉得自己的在加快。  
“早安，永梦。”  
“早安，帕拉德。”

06

半夜在床上醒来，永梦发现自己浑身颤抖，不可抑制。他看着窗外厚重的夜幕，意识到自己做了一个梦。  
梦境太过清晰，甚至让他觉得那是回到过去重新经历。于是此刻，他在床上辗转难眠，困意不再眷顾他，他只好起身给自己找点别的事情做，他现在心里一团糟。  
转了一圈，他拿起了书柜上的歌词本，然后准确地翻到那一页，一遍又一遍地看着那些歌词。

那句【Will you stay will me】，是帕拉德写的，是永梦唱给他听的，不管是私下练习还是在台上正儿八经的唱，他开口的时候就是两人相视而笑的时候。  
不过也仅仅止步于此了，因为永梦心里明白，这不过只是一个定番，是粉丝们的期待和热情催生的产物。

那些除了台面上摆出来的亲密，剩下的拥抱和台词只是因为过去的一些故事，只是因为他需要，于是他伸出手。那点占有欲不过是这个原由，就算换一个人也可以足够。

少年人未经证实的感情是充满破坏力的，永梦慢慢品尝到其滋味。  
那些拥抱，那些话语，慢慢地堆积起来，越来越多，他不想被淹没，他却被淹没。  
想到这里，永梦不再继续看，他把它放回原处，慢悠悠地躺回床上。床头的闹钟上时间是3:57，他闭上眼睛。当他在一片黑暗中再次回想起被帕拉德拥抱的感受时，他知道自己完了。

07

“火光亮起来的时候你在对岸，你离我好远，可它就像是从你手心点燃。”

08

帕拉德不常回忆过去，也从未对任何人提起，而他不说，永梦也不去问。  
他偶尔会接收到来自他的善意关切，言辞并不闪烁，但是举动就如同在抚摸一个表皮已经开始有裂纹的易碎品，小心翼翼地试探着，好让自己不去碰到可能会崩裂的伤口。

起初帕拉德不明白，后来仔细回想才猜到了个大概。  
对于永梦，他可以开口，可他不知道从何说起。他每次想起那些往日，视角是第三人称，就好像他当了自己的十几年的观众，不会鼓掌也不会出声，就这么冷静自持地看着。  
他的感受就是没有感受，因为从前没有人去教他给他内部感情变化的区别，他的出走只是因为不希望以后的那个地方成为只有两面镜子的居所。他不想自己脸上的表情变成那样，那样冰冷，如同他在书上见过的白骨。

他不想只是呼吸，他想要活，想去感受血液的流动。  
和他一样的人很多，他们选择酒精，选择短暂的爱和快乐，而他选择了疼痛。

如今没有什么面目可憎的，再也没有那些大风夜晚的彻夜难眠，没有撕心裂肺的哭泣和争吵，没有需要疼痛才能唤醒的活着的实感。

而这一切只是因为那天夜晚，永梦向他伸出了手。  
他不知道要如何去清楚地描述那种感受——就好像一个即将要溺死在海里的人，突兀地被救起，然后空气冲进他的鼻腔，他终于可以开始呼吸。  
他被带着，被牵着手，一路往前走。他甚至都不想给身后巨大的崩塌声任何的关注，他不在乎，更不会缅怀和痛苦。  
他只想走快一点，再快一点，直到可以与他并肩，可以将他拥入怀中。

当时没有丝毫犹豫就点头答应加入乐队是因为永梦，这对帕拉德来说是个千载难逢的好机会，他比任何人都迫切的想要快点站在他身边。  
他不想成为台下仰望他光芒的微小的一部分，他要和他一起站在聚光灯下，他要牵着他的手，他要抱着他，和他一起迎接所有人的尖叫和欢呼。

至于那些只属于他们两人的定番，帕拉德心里有数，因为他知道永梦不会拒绝来自朋友的互动，他会温柔的笑，也会给出拥抱，还有嬉笑打闹。  
永梦不吝啬，帕拉德就只好更多的索取和给予，不管是台上还是台下，他给的拥抱是别人没给过的，他说的充满占有欲的话是别人没有说过的，他们之间的距离是别人从未跨越过的。

他们没有旖旎的拥抱，没有亲吻，更没有深夜里耳鬓厮磨情难自禁。  
有的只是台上那短暂几秒的对视，他尽量深，尽量用力地去看，去听，就好像要把那个人烙印上自己的灵魂。  
帕拉德想，永梦大概不知道，他以为自己的凝视只存在那短暂的几个呼吸间，事实却恰好相反。他看见永梦游走在舞台上，游刃有余，毫不费力。他在乐队的每个人身边停留，在台下的尖叫陡然升高的时候抽身而出。  
永梦就是这样的，如此地吸引人，聚光灯也像是来自上天的垂怜和偏爱，他似乎天生就属于舞台。

而帕拉德也无可避免，他的心脏随着旋律和歌声起伏，在最后从背后拥抱永梦时，想象自己是那束光，不偏不倚吻在他侧脸。

09

夜幕降临其实是另一种形式的开始。  
晚上，疲惫的人早早入睡，而清醒的人要接受入侵，快乐更快乐，绝望更绝望。  
属于一部分人的灵感也跟随着无边无际的黑暗与寂静纷至沓来。

永梦也常常有这样的夜晚，没有睡意，只能拿起笔或者到练习室去，他不抽烟，只会为自己倒大杯的白水，柠檬片和冰块在短暂的下沉后浮起。  
在帕拉德到来之后这样的千篇一律有了改变。永梦曾经看见深夜的练习室在他到来之前就已经亮起灯，陡增的好奇心和周遭的安静让他选择轻手轻脚地推门进去，然后他就看见了自家的小朋友。  
他没有出声，也没有打断，只是这么倚靠在墙上，静静地听着，而对方也好像完全没有发现。  
永梦轻而易举地入了迷，他的眼神也一直停留在帕拉德身上，然后在时间不知往后走了多久的某个瞬间，那个原本沉迷在创作中的人抬起头，至轻至重地望向他眼里。  
那一刻他眼睛里装着一整个银河，世间万物都会为他心动，永梦也无路可逃。

没有蓄谋已久，没有顾虑重重，两个原本就契合至极的灵魂在这样一个普通的夜晚悄然对接。

自那以后他们偶尔缺席，却常常深夜相聚。  
永梦撩动琴弦，他听着不远处杯子被抬起时冰块撞击的声音，觉得安心。

010

时间再次接近凌晨。  
永梦看见练习室已经亮着灯，他在黑暗的走廊上走着，然后缓步靠近。  
他推开门，灯光比之前还要大片的洒出来，把他浑身都洒满，就像是试图驱散他方才沉浸的黑暗。  
帕拉德早已在等他，于是抬头冲他笑，一边向他走来一边叫他的名字。那样的声音，那样的面容。  
他陷得更深，于是清醒。

如此平常的一个晚上，他开口，他点头，于是他们坐在一起，和以前一般无二地一起创作，享受此刻只有彼此能给的甘甜。  
永梦轻声哼唱，而帕拉德则专注地为他伴奏，气氛轻松愉快，他们看着对方的眼睛，就像以前的每一次一样。

011

天边刚泛起一点白色，贵利矢手里端着咖啡，他一边喝一边推开练习室虚掩着的门。  
老实说，他之前有一点预感，但是全都被自己当成了多虑，导致如今眼前的客观事实开始冲击他的主观想法。  
他看见他们乐队的主唱大人窝在贝斯手的怀里，两人是无意识形成的姿势，帕拉德的手不是轻轻地搭在上面，而是占有欲十足地搂着，恨不得把永梦整个人都藏起来，而永梦则顺着他的姿势没带任何抵抗地睡着，看上去安心极了。

从裤兜里掏出手机，贵利矢把咖啡随手放在了手边，然后关掉快门的声音。  
清晰无比的照片就在他挪动手指的一秒后在手机里住下了。然后他悄悄地收起手机，拿上咖啡，怎么进来的就怎么出去了。

与此同时，乐队的其他人，包括经理人poppy都收到了消息。  
群里的第一条消息就是帕梦两人抱在一起的图，拍摄者十分体贴地通知了全体成员，除了当事人。  
群里炸了锅，而贵利矢喝了一口咖啡，露出了意味深长的笑容。

012

平心而论，永梦很少有足以称得上是安稳的睡眠，有时候疲惫和灵感大幅度的来袭反而会让他保持在一种诡异的亢奋状态，怎么都没办法睡过去。  
大部分时候他在除了在演唱会前必须要保存体力的状态下，基本不会有连续不断且无梦的睡眠。  
这一次是例外，因为他在帕拉德怀里醒来。

永梦睁开眼，看着帕拉德，长久地去凝望，他想伸出手去抚摸他的脸，可是他被搂在怀里，如果挪动对方就会醒来，于是他放弃。  
然后他在帕拉德要醒过来的时候匆忙闭上眼。

放在腰上的手轻轻动了一下，然后因为害怕吵醒他而不着痕迹的拿开，永梦可以清楚地感受到帕拉德的注视，然后是他的呼吸，越靠越近，然后额头上传来柔软的触感。  
随后永梦听见细微的摩擦声，是帕拉德放轻动作起身离开带来的反应。他不敢动，直到耳边传来练习室的门咔哒关上的声音。

陌生又熟悉但是来势猛烈的热度爬上永梦的脸和耳朵，他睁开眼睛，猛地坐起来，右手颤抖着摸上自己的额头。  
他刚才吻我了。  
他想。  
然后心跳越来越快，几乎要让他产生缺氧的感觉。

永梦不知道那个小心翼翼的吻带着怎样的含义，他也不愿意去胡乱猜测，因为他没有看见帕拉德看向他时那样充满了幸福和满足的表情。  
那是他从未去向帕拉德求证过，但确实存在着的感情，是他所希望的，带着占有欲和不知如何完全表达的爱意。  
他的心此刻就像被装满了水的杯子，多了则溢，少却怎么都少不下去，矛盾和窃喜把他占满。而此刻需要去思考的问题，就是如何面色如常地去面对帕拉德。

永梦还没来得及成功地控制好情绪，练习室的门就传来了被打开的声音，他的心也跟着抖了抖，结果抬头的时候看到的是贵利矢。  
“贵利矢桑，你这样很吓人啊…”  
声音带着虚惊过度之后的软绵，永梦叹了一口气，话语里却没有多少埋怨。  
“对不起啦，主唱大人。不过能被开门声吓到，你是在做什么见不得人的事情吗？”贵利矢的语气里充满了调侃，听起来就像是在开玩笑，但却再次激活了永梦的回忆，原本就没有完全散去的热度再次爬满了他的脸。

“脸红了，难道真的做了点什么吗？”脸上挂着得逞的笑容，贵利矢随意地搭上试图掩盖自己慌乱的永梦的肩膀。  
“……没…”  
“我都看到了哦。”  
“！”  
听到这句话，永梦突然没法接，他只能看起镇静实则慌乱的摆脱贵利矢的手，然后开始整理乐谱和器材，结果因为体质问题差点来了一个平地摔，幸好旁边的人眼疾手快才让他幸免于难。  
“不要那么紧张嘛，我又不会做什么，更不会告诉全世界我们乐队的主唱大人和贝斯手正在热恋中。”  
“不…没有在恋爱！”  
“哦？”

而帕拉德推开门打算叫上永梦去吃饭的时候，看到的就是他被贵利矢搂着的样子，他的脸还红着。  
于是帕拉德走上前，完全不顾那两个人刚停止打闹抬头看他的眼神。然后贵利矢在他还有几步远的时候放下了自己的手，耸了耸肩，一脸果然如此的表情。  
可小朋友想做的事情还没做完，他上前一把捞过永梦，护在自己怀里。  
“永梦是我的。”  
语气和以往任何一次都不一样，他的声线压低了，如同被入侵了领地的雄狮，必须要向他人宣誓主权。

贵利矢闻言笑得更开心，然后摊了摊手什么都没说的走了。  
留下帕拉德和从刚开始脸上的热度就没下去过的永梦。  
可是沉默和尴尬还没开始蔓延帕拉德就用轻快的语气开口了：“永梦，我们一起去吃早饭吧。”  
“嗯…好啊。”

等俩人都到了的时候其他人早已经聚齐了，他们齐刷刷的看着他们，齐刷刷的举起手道早安，然后再次齐刷刷地埋头吃饭。  
空气中弥漫着诡异的沉默，永梦觉得奇怪，但是却说不出来。帕拉德则是在片刻的疑惑后将其抛之脑后，然后他拉着永梦坐到了桌前，照常为他摆弄好餐具和用纸，而两人的水杯紧贴在一起。  
永梦原本沉浸在那种不安却又甜蜜的心情里，不太敢去看帕拉德的脸，可是来自其他人的想要掩饰却一发不可收拾的奇怪打量让他反而平静了一下。  
“我怎么了吗？”  
别人支支吾吾的回答被耳边帕拉德的声音盖掉了。  
“永梦为什么一直不看我？”  
“！”  
永梦心头一跳，不知道是被吓的还是羞的，然后他再次无暇去管别人的眼神如何了，帕拉德的声音和气息将他圈在了一个范围里。  
帕拉德一如往常地向永梦撒娇，而另一边的人们则面无表情地开始在名字叫帕梦助攻的群里疯狂上分。  
现在和以前没有什么区别，大概。永梦捏着筷子的手轻微的颤抖着，然后在帕拉德若无其事地靠近的时候发软。他想做点别的转移注意力，于是抬起了手边的杯子，假装安稳地喝了一口水。  
“永梦，那是我的杯子哦。”  
“！”  
话音刚落，永梦就觉得手不受自己控制了，然后落下的杯子被帕拉德轻而易举地接住，泼出去的水却冲向了龙我的脸。  
世界安静了几秒，然后可怜的键盘手就捧着自己跟着遭殃的手机突然叫了一声，结果则是他被战兔捂住了嘴，被人拿着纸巾给他擦了个干干净净。

永梦：“……”  
帕拉德：“永梦，这个好吃，你尝尝看。”  
永梦：“啊…好…”  
Poppy和贵利矢继续对着手机疯狂输出。

013

清闲的日子在他们第二天起床时结束，新专辑的制作，歌曲以及MV的录制，还有新的演唱会，全都被提上了日程。  
常规的忙碌不会让人措手不及，反倒会让习惯了的人舒一口气，而乐队里的所有人都开始有条不紊的投入工作。  
如此便过了几个月。

014

第二场演唱会是永梦的生日场，贵利矢瞧了一眼正在腻腻歪歪的帕拉德和永梦，冲其他人的方向点了点头，脸上带着志在必得的笑容。  
于是在最后，原本就预留给他们的粉丝互动时间里，贵利矢给寿星选择了真心话大冒险作为游戏内容。

帕拉德不置可否，只是往永梦身边靠，以一种防御的姿态将他圈住，而台下因为他们的亲密而沸腾。  
定番。

而随后拿出来的游戏道具虽然稍微被做了些手脚，但也没有一直针对帕梦两人，在对其他人简单又不触及到危险区域的真心话过后，箭头指向了帕拉德。  
“队内和谁的关系最好，最喜欢谁？”  
“永梦，最喜欢永梦。”  
台下又是一阵尖叫。  
定番。

而箭头就像被吸住了一样，转了数圈之后再次指向帕拉德。  
“如果成员变成女性的话，会选择和谁谈恋爱？”  
“永梦。”  
定番。

而作为主角的永梦一边压抑着自己的表情，一边告诫自己这只是普通的日常，这是为了粉丝必须要去说的话。  
然后这次不是帕拉德了，是他。  
“我们的主唱大人过了这个生日就24岁了，到了该找另一半的年纪了，那么，请问理想型是怎样的呢？”  
比其他人长了一大截的问题差点堵住永梦的嘴，他略带惊愕地看向提问的贵利矢，又悄悄地看了一眼坐在他对面的帕拉德，发现他也在看着他，好像在期待他的回答。  
于是他决定赌一把。

“如果可以的话…”  
所有人耳边都传来了弦被拨动时的声音，然后他们齐刷刷地看向抱着贝斯帕拉德。  
“帕拉德好吵。”  
被吐槽的人没有什么特别的反应，只是温温柔柔的冲着台下笑，不知道在想什么。  
“希望是有着黑色长直发的娇小女性…”  
又是一次拨弦，永梦跟着所有人的目光大胆地看过去，他能感觉到，帕拉德嘴角的微笑已经淡了很多。  
“独立一些的…”  
又一次。  
“长得可爱是加分项。”  
再一次。  
这次永梦终于把整段话说完了，他开始悄悄观察帕拉德的表情。  
他知道自家小孩从来都不能熟练地隐藏情绪，果不其然，在他从开口到结尾的过程中，原本兴致勃勃的帕拉德看上去突然就没那么高兴了，气场甚至有些低沉，嘴角挂着的微笑也似有若无的，就像风中烛火，即刻便会熄灭。  
他的心猛地随着这样的变化飞快跳动起来。

015

当晚夜深了，当永梦终于从庆功宴上逃脱，打开练习室的门时，帕拉德已经等待他多时。  
而两人视线一对上，帕拉德就拨动了怀中的吉他，是那首他们曾经一起做出来的曲子。那个时候的帕拉德也是如此，坐在椅子上为他伴奏，眉眼温柔。  
然后帕拉德不像以前一样伸出手，他把怀里的吉他放下，靠近了愣愣站在原地的永梦。  
“这个歌我完成了，想第一个让永梦听到。”

帕拉德站在永梦面前，似乎是在仔细衡量此刻的自己，究竟拿出多大分量的感情才足够将对方拥入怀中。  
永梦在演唱会上说的话因为他的原因断断续续的，在他脑子里回放的时候也是断断续续的。这让他觉得自己再也没办法冷静下去，他的心就像被猫咪揉来搓去的线球，终于还是变得乱七八糟凌乱不堪。  
“我在听到永梦说的那些条件之后，我才发现永梦有可能会喜欢上别人。”

他感到不安。  
此刻窗外可以看见雨就像满盆被打倒的水一样稀里哗啦的落下来。

而他如今站在这里，站在他的面前，于是他伸手抚上他的脸，如同已经做过千万次那般熟练。  
“我曾经确实没有想要争取的东西，只是想要活着，可我现在想要你，想要争取你。”  
然后帕拉德把永梦拥入怀中，和以往任何一次都不同，至少现在，他怕他溜走。于是他听见怀里人的小声抱怨，闷闷的，带着一丝掩饰不了的害羞和别扭。  
“为什么一定要我说出来…”  
“我想听，我想听永梦亲口说。说永梦喜欢我。”  
坏心眼并且有着占有欲的小朋友，要听到想听的才会安心。  
“我一直在想象，永梦告白的样子会有多可爱。”  
“……欢你。”  
“永梦？”  
“我喜欢帕拉德…”

于是他们终于得到了彼此的吻。

016

情至深时难自禁。

练习室自带的小休息室没有开灯，永梦只能感受到自己的衣服被脱下，然后帕拉德的吻不断落在他裸露的皮肤上。  
帕拉德动作急切，虽然有所克制，却掩盖不了积累已久的期待和不知满足。

外面的雨还在下，大概是变小了些，淅淅沥沥的，触感不太清楚的湿气从窗户的缝隙里钻进来。

明明应该感到冷的，体温却在攀升。

帕拉德在短暂的纠缠之后将怀里的人带到了床上，并且顺手开了灯。他知道永梦会害羞，在这样被他完全收入眼底一览无余的状态下，可是他想看，想把这个人为自己动情的全部都看清楚。于是他在永梦想要抬手把自己脸遮住的时候阻止了对方，并且在那掌心留下了一个吻。

将永梦的两只手都控制在他的上方，帕拉德俯下身去更多，更深的亲吻，然后把每一处他碰过的皮肤都染上红色。

把他弄脏。占有他。让他全身上下都是我的味道。  
这种想法，不能写在脸上。

“帕拉德，我们…”  
“我什么都准备好了，永梦不用担心。”  
帕拉德回答的时候语气里满是对于自己未雨绸缪的愉快和想要被夸奖的期待，可永梦只能感受到脸上的温度越来越高。  
他不知道该怎么做，也不知道要如何去继续，虽然这不是什么考验，但是帕拉德已经替他想出了答案并加以实行。

可能是狭小的活动范围限制了行动，或者是别的原因，永梦并没有抵抗来自帕拉德的深吻，他微微地打开内侧，引着属于他的，动作笨拙的舌头纠缠。  
没有理由停下，帕拉德贪婪地汲取着永梦的气味，双手在他身体的两侧游走，以一种不经意的方式摩擦着在湿冷空气里硬起来的肉粒。永梦的手指穿过帕拉德的头发，他抱着他，跟着他每一个吻的频率呼吸，再呼吸。  
他的身体在帕拉德的手下越来越热，原本的羞耻与躲藏已经几乎消失殆尽。

润滑剂覆盖在手上被推入的时候，永梦那几乎要被蒸发的神志被强硬地拉了回来。  
“永梦，这样会不舒服吗？”  
第一次被进入的地方因为并没有遭到粗鲁的对待而不会太疼，但是异物感始终存在着，永梦不知道怎么说出口，手指的存在感太鲜明，这样赤裸的被掌控让他觉得无法开口。可是他抬眼的时候就看见帕拉德一脸担心的看着他，大有只要他说一句不舒服就把手拔出来自己撸一发完事的感觉。

心头剧烈地跳了两下，永梦在察觉到自己的心绪已经全部依靠对方牵动的同时，为了安抚他家这个已经成年了的小朋友，又羞又无奈地开口。  
“……没关系，不疼，帕拉德可以继续。”  
然后眼前明明前一秒还带着委屈的脸立马就挂上了笑，原本只是浅尝辄止的手也开始缓慢地向更深处推进。

帕拉德俯下身吻他，将骨节分明，修长漂亮的手，执过笔，也弹过琴的，在彼此的诱导下，缓慢而坚定地深入柔软的身体。  
永梦的手贴在帕拉德的肩膀上，在切实感受到身体被深入的时候，他没能控制住聚合在手上的力气，然后，指尖就这么嵌入了帕拉德的肩膀里，留下指甲带过的抓痕。  
下意识皱了皱眉，但是帕拉德什么都没说，轻微的疼痛并不值得他花太多的注意力，他此刻只想从永梦身上获取到更多对于他动作的反应，这只是其中之一。  
但足以让他感到兴奋。

“永梦不舒服的话一定要说。”  
“好…”  
这次简短的对话结束之后第二根手指也跟着进来了，和第一根全然不同的温度让永梦觉得奇怪，一冷一热。

眼神从微微紧皱着的眉头开始，帕拉德看着永梦已经有些水光泛出的眼睛，然后是有些发红的鼻尖，为了理顺呼吸而张开的双唇。  
手指轻轻地撑开如同在呼吸一般挤压着的肉壁，帕拉德的视线继续下滑，上下滑动着的喉结，透露出好似脆弱表象的锁骨，因为正在呼吸而起伏不定的胸膛。  
然后他再次凑近，将挺立发硬的乳头含进嘴中，耳边拔高的喘息呻吟如同张开的手，缓慢地将心脏收紧。  
永梦的每一次颤抖都会让帕拉德的心跳得更快，呼吸也牵动着他的，而发出的声音在他耳中就如同意味情色的邀请。  
……他似乎取代了他胸腔中跳动的物件成为了他的心脏，在将血液传向他的全身时不断在其中增加他的占有欲。  
永不停止。

身下的床单已经变得凌乱不堪，破碎的镜面一般的褶皱在永梦身下不断变化着形状。这样的过程太磨人了，他想。  
然后在永梦的腰已经彻底软下去的时候帕拉德低下了头，似乎在压制着自己，他看不清他的表情。而且大概是因为忍耐的原因，他的鬓角处滑下了汗水。  
帕拉德在等，他一遍又一遍地用手进出那个已经足够湿润也足够进入的后穴，像是在寻找什么。  
然后随着他的再次进入，身下的人的小声喘息呻吟突然拔高，原本已经硬着的性器也挤出了透明的液体。这是一小个落进谷仓中的火星，瞬间就引爆了帕拉德体内的能量，他能感受到自己的血液已经完全沸腾。

大脑几乎要被冲昏，帕拉德勉强稳住自己的清醒，他的眼睛对上了永梦的，并且比以往更加敏锐地捕捉到了其中的一丝。  
他不知道那是什么，但是那双眼如同沼泽，不断的将他侵蚀。  
这对帕拉德来说是个好时机，永梦也同样。

“够了…帕拉德，这样就够了…”插进来吧，最后四个字被一个吻封住。因为润滑做得足够，撕裂感并不明显，永梦只能感觉到他在被缓慢却坚定地填满。  
一个黏糊又湿热的吻结束，第一次完整的契合也完成，帕拉德的双手扶起永梦的腰，试探着抽插起来，并且隐隐的惊叹着他的柔软。  
他的脸埋在他的颈窝里，他呼吸着，粗重的喘息，然后一遍遍叫他的名字，好像要这样才能维持生命。  
方才被找到的敏感点被帕拉德毫不留情的撞击，永梦无法遏制自己的声音，泪水也从眼睛里爬了出来。先前足够冗长的前戏已经把他揉捏得如同熟透的果实，来自帕拉德的每一次亲吻和触摸都让他能感受到不可忽视的酥麻和痒。  
浓密又厚重的情欲像是一场倾盆大雨，把人的灵魂都湿透。

做到几点永梦已经不太记得了，总之窗外的雨已经停了，他听不见雨声。  
他索求着，也被索求，于是疲惫却又清醒，直到浑身都使不上力气的时候一切才结束。  
因为帕拉德带了套，清理身体的时候并没有那么麻烦，虽然永梦觉得害羞，但是对于自家小孩认真做了功课这一点他一点错都挑不出来。  
一切都准备妥当后，永梦躺在床上，窝在帕拉德怀里，他觉得困，但还是认真地和对方同时说出了一声晚安。  
然后一夜好眠。

017

“我们今晚要相拥而眠，然后你要在我怀里醒来，我不要在你睡着的时候吻你，我要在你清醒的每时每刻都表达爱意。”


End file.
